


What Comes Full Circle

by Tavina



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Sasuke POV, Team Seven as Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavina/pseuds/Tavina
Summary: Or, a family is a family, even when they’re not blowing anything up.
Relationships: Nara Shikako & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 B: Surprise Birthday Edition, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	What Comes Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mouseInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouseInk/gifts).



Naruto’s fallen asleep on the couch again, and Sasuke leans over to gesture at Aunt Yoshino so she’s aware that Naruto’s not disappeared off to someplace by the quiet that’s descended on the house. 

She nods at him when she sees, moving to tuck a blanket around Naruto’s shoulders before waving him on to follow as Shikako disappears towards the backyard. 

For a moment, in the summer sunshine, he wonders what might’ve been, if life wasn’t grief stricken and rust covered, but family is family, no matter what name it wears. 

He turns to follow Shikako out towards the explosions.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and fluffy!


End file.
